


Close Call

by becsbunker



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: Owen's friend and colleague, Lea Smith, is caught in a dangerous situation during tending to a sick Majungasaurus.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> I might share some more Lea x Owen content if you guys are interested!
> 
> Warnings: injured dinosaur, threat, angry dinos, fluff [edited 7/19*]

 

* * *

‘Seriously Hoskins, it’s not happening-‘ Lea retorted coolly, tying back her long blonde hair as she walked through the park followed closely by Vic Hoskins.

He raised his hands defensively, ‘C’mon Smith, inGen is the future- I need a set of eyes like yours for that place,” he replies calmly, as he struggled in trying to keep up with her.

She rolled her eyes beneath her sunglasses and stopped in her tracks to stand directly in front of him. ‘What you’re suggesting isn’t the future, its suicide. You can’t control these animals Vic, they’re the past,” Lea argued, her words stern.

Hoskin was about to reply when Lea’s radio buzzed frantically on her belt.

‘Dr Smith, we’ve got a code amber in the Majungasaurus pen- the youngest females down.’ One of the assistants said to her.

She quickly got on the closest jeep and was taken to the west sector. There was a large crowd of people gathered round the pen, Lea was lead through the back entrance to the enclosure. She frowned a little as she saw the Majungasaurus lying there still, the others crowding round her.

‘How long has she been like this?’ she asked, concerned.

Milo, the assistant who’d made the call shrugged, ‘we saw it on the cameras about 10 minutes ago. Everyone’s been on other duties with those new sponsors being in today.’ He admitted, feeling slightly guilty.

Lea sighed and grabbed her kit, ‘tell the guards to stand down, no shooting unless something is actually coming at me, alright? The last thing we need is to freak them out. And get the crowds out of here.’ She ordered.

Milo frowned, ‘wait- you can’t in there on your own…’ he argued.

Lea raised her eyebrow, ‘I’ll be fine- just make the order.’ She quickly switched the button for the door to the enclosure area.

Milo stood there hazed for a moment before he got to his radio to make the orders Lea had asked for.

Lea cautiously closed the door behind her and carefully made her steps towards the lying female. The other Majungasaurus’ stepped back and stared at her for a moment, they might have been a smaller and slower dinosaur compared to when she had to deal with the t-rex, but they still had a nasty set of teeth on them.

She raised both her hands in a slow motion to try and signal that she wasn’t a threat. Lea could see the crowds gather even closer to the glass as they tried to see what was going on. The females breathing was rapid and she looked like she was in pain with the distress in her eyes, the other Majungasaurus’ began to slowly back away- seeing that Lea wasn’t a serious threat to them. They only ever attacked if they were hungry or feeling threatened.

Lea slowly got to her knees as she reached the female, gradually leaning her hand in further towards the animal’s neck- she flinched a little, but her breathing began to steady. Lea jumped as someone banged on the glass of the enclosure, causing the dinosaurs to erupt a short warning growl.

She completely froze to the spot, trying not to make any sudden movements. She could hear the guards click the guns ready to fire. Just then she noticed a lump on the side of the female, it was a deep purple, like some kind of zit- more than likely that it was contagious to the others.

‘Close the covers,’ Lea whispered into her radio, trying to control her breathing as the Majungasaurus began to scratch and growl fiercely at the glass enclosure.

She could see the children and people on the other side of the glass were beginning to freak out, these dinosaurs could hear hearts- the faster and louder the noise the more on edge they felt.

Milo felt his own heart beat sped up while Cammie, his partner, quickly grabbed the radio from the desk.

‘This is dispatch we have a code 17 in the Majungasaurus enclosure, urgently require assistance and crowd control. I repeat Dr Smith is inside, we have Majungasaurus’ acting out and one down needing treatment.’

Lea very slowly took out the needle from the bag, she needed to help this one with the pain she was feeling- it was only distressing the others more. She swiftly but carefully injected the female with Trisidium, helping her go into a steady sleep.

Lea quickly looked up as heard a deafening scream from the other side of the glass. It came from a woman who was shaking, one hand pointing over to the far side of the enclosure- there was a young boy standing on the roof side of the enclosure. The Majungasaurus’ quickly caught sense of the trembling sound of his heart beat as he tried to keep his balance of the edge. The guards quickly reloaded their guns, pointing them at the animals- now backed up with at least four more.

Lea quickly raised her hand, ‘don’t shoot!’ She warned.

In that split second there was a loud buzzing as one of the guards took one of the dinosaurs down. Lea gritted her teeth and ducked as the Majungasaurus’ roars echoed through the enclosure- the boy panicking from the edge.

The others were too busy nudging at their motionless friend to notice Lea quickly dash to the wall where the boy was stranded.

‘Hey little man, I need you to be really brave for me- do you think you can do that?’ she looked up at him, checking every now and again over her shoulder.

The boy nodded, the fear still clear in his face.

Lea smiled weakly, ‘alright, I need you to hold your wrist and take really small breaths- make sure your wrist almost feels like a tiny footsteps going over it- ok?’ she said, trying to reassure him as the Majungasaurus turned their attention to her and the boy.

He nodded again and followed her instructions, slowly taking hold of his wrist in his fingers.  He must’ve climbed round the back entrance somehow and managed to reach the rooftop, why, and how, she had no idea.

The Majungasaurus’ were heading for her, clearly thinking she posed a threat and took down one of their own. They were hidden in the foliage, so it was hard for the guards to get a clean shot- Lea prayed they wouldn’t recklessly start shooting anyway.

Lea took a deep breath as the Majungasaurus began to surround her, teeth and eyes gleaming viciously now. She didn’t blame them really, they’d just seen one of their own taken down moments after another.

She felt herself sigh in relief as she saw tranquilizer darts fly into two of them, then a small pistol thrown in her direction- she quickly picked it up, tranquillising the last two Majungasaurus that were straight before her, in seconds they fell to the ground, quickly snoozing.

She took a deep breath and held her stomach, the whole situation had made her feel seriously queasy. Despite working here for years, she’d never been involved in an incident this close to danger.

Owen and Barry quickly approached her- making sure that all the animals were out cold.

Once he reached her, Owen cupped Lea’s face in his hands, the panic slowly leaving him.

‘You alright?’ he asked, his eyes scanning over her for any obvious injuries.

Lea smiled weakly and nodded, ‘you guys took your time.’

“Don’t scare me like that again,” Owen pleaded, taking her hand as they followed Barry out and the team on the roof helped the boy back down.

“I don’t plan to, Owen,” Lea said,  intertwining her fingers with his and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.


End file.
